


Forgive but never Forget

by superkat72



Category: Total Drama: Revenge of the Island - Fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Implied Sexual Content, Parenthood, Pregnancy, Romance, Teen Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-24 08:57:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/938057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superkat72/pseuds/superkat72
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was all his fault. That in itself was an understatement. He fucked up big time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgive but never Forget

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a sad fic I wrote today. Oh, and you might want these *hands you a box of tissues*

It was all his fault. That in itself was an understatement. He fucked up big time. It was his fault she had fled the apartment. Sam took in a deep breath, forcing himself to backpedal. 'Okay, where did it all go wrong?'

~~~

Seven months ago...

"Y-Yes, god yes...mmm right there." Dakota shifted her weight, allowing a better angle. He thrusted faster, panting heavily. "D-Dakota...I think..." Sam trailed off, moaning softly. "...faster. Please babe yes!" She gripped his shoulder as she sank down. He placed his hands on her waist, helping her to move quicker. Sam thrusted his hips upwards as well. A particularly rough movement causes her to groan in pleasure. "J-Just one more..." She slipped her hand down to tease her clit. "Aaaahhhh, S-Sam!" Dakota practically screamed, the force of her release was almost overwhelming. Seeing his girlfriend cum pushes Sam over the edge as well. When they were both coherent, he pulled out of her for some cuddletime before sleep. 

They both noticed at the same time, the condom had broken. Dakota shrugged it off, saying she was on the pill and that it would be fine. Deep down, he knew something would go wrong but ignored it. He was too tired to think. 

~~~

No, that wasn't enough to tick her off. Fast forward some more. 

~~

Four months ago...

"You're what?" Sam blinked. He couldn't believe it. There had to be some mistake! "I'm serious! Take a look for yourself." She held out the white stick. Sure enough, there was a little pink plus on the end. "B-But, it can't be! Maybe it's a mistake." Dakota sighed. "Sam, this is the third one I've taken! Nothing's wrong three times." He shook his head. "Wait, the pill! I thought you were on it?" She nodded. "I was, but I missed a day. I thought it'd be okay. Turns out it doesn't work if you don't take it everyday." He stood up, wrapping an arm around her waist. "What're you going to do?" "Well," She started. "I'm going to keep it of course." He just kissed her forehead. 

~~~

Dakota had been handling the pregnancy well. The doctors said he/she was perfectly healthy. She said she didn't want to know the gender until the little bundle was nestled snug in her arms. That didn't stop the parents-to-be from decorating the nursery. They had to use gender neutral furniture, but it was still precious. White crib and rocking chair, yellow, blue and pick stars hanging from the ceiling. The dresser/changing table was newly installed. Bottles were washed and ready to go. He was so excited for his new son/daughter. The baby would be here in less than a month. It was perfect. At least, for a little while.   
~~~

Nope, nothing there. What the hell set her off?? Oh wait, now he remembered. 

~~~

Two hours ago...

"I just think we're a little young! That's all I'm saying." He shrugged. Dakota was already red in the face. "No! You do /not/ shrug this off! It's my body, my decision." Sam sighed, rubbing his temple. "Look, I'm just as excited as you are, but...we're still young. I'm starting college in the fall and you're starting your senior year. It just isn't practical. You should've--"Don't you DARE finish that sentence!" He bit the inside if his cheek. His mind was screaming at him not to respond, but his ego demanded he stand up to her. 

"You should've gotten rid of it when you had the goddamn chance!" Shit, her face just drained of it's color. Dakota's blue eyes began to tear up as she makes a beeline for the door. "Wait! Baby, I'm sorry!" "It's too late," She whispered, sliding on her flip-flops and grabbing her car keys. Sam gently held her wrist, pleading her to stay. She wrenches her limb from his grasp, heading to her car. The girl started up the engine, speeding away. Somewhere in the distance, thunderclouds rumble as the heart-broken gamer slumped against the doorway. 

~~~

He idly sipped his drink, not wanting to believe. She'd been gone for a few hours now and the storm was rolling in. It started with a sprinkle then it downright poured. It had been raining for about an hour, with no signs of letting up. He'd been worrying about his lover. He thought about texting her, but she'd probably ignore him. Not minutes later than his thought, his phone rings. "Hello?" "Yes, is this Mr. McGulliver?" Sam swallowed thickly. It sounded like someone of authority. "Y-Yes. That's me." 

"Well, we have a Ms. Dakota Milton down here in the ICU. She's been in a car accident. She had you listed as an emergency contact." He licked his lips. "I'm on my way." The gamer hurriedly grabs his car keys and shoes, the mug on the table left behind. He locked the door behind his, running down the hall to the elevator while trying to tug his shoes on. The doors opened and he pressed the "Lobby" button, tying his laces. Within minutes he's in his truck, rushing to the hospital. "Please let her be okay. Please." He murmured to himself. Sam rarely cried, but he couldn't. Not now. His girlfriend needed him more than ever.

~~~

Dakota woke up, her head swimming. She blinked a few times to clear her vision. The doctors had said she'd lost a lot of blood and had approximately twenty-four hours to live. One nurse came in to tell her she had a visitor. A tired-looking Sam tiptoed in, smiling sadly when he laid eyes on her. "Hey 'Kota. H-How do you feel?" "Shitty." She replied. He sat next to her bed, sliding his hand into hers. "Look, I'm really sorry for what I said. I didn't mean it, honestly! I guess, I'm a little afraid. What if I'm not a good enough father?" Dakota just smiled and chuckled. "You'll be great! But um, there's something else. I'm not going to make it." 

His heart stopped. 

"What? No, nononono you /have/ to make it! What about the baby?" "I can answer that one." A female doctor walked in. "You have a choice. Only one of you can be saved." "So, I have to choose whether to live, or let my baby live?" She nodded. "I'll let you two discuss. But we must know before the twenty-four hours are up." The doctor left the room. "Wow," Dakota was awestruck. But the decision was clear. "It'll be okay babe, we can always try again for another kid. We can try as soon as you--" He was cut off by a wave of her hand. 

"Sam, I'm going to give the baby a chance." His eyes grew watery. "You mean?" "Yup. I'll miss you..." She sniffled. Sam hugged her while they cried. He made it his mission to make sure this last day would be the best she ever had. 

~~~

They spent the day doing all of her favorite activities and discussing baby names. At one point, Dakota fell asleep in his arms. He stayed awake all through the night, just watching her slumber. When she woke, her eyes met with his. "Sam?" "Yeah?" "It's time. I can feel myself slipping." He teared up, kissing her forehead. The nurse was ushered in to prepare Dakota for the C-section. "Sam, I love you. So much. Please, can you do me a favor?" He nodded frantically. "Of course baby! Anything!" 

"Don't forget me." Her blue eyes were filled with fear. "How could I ever forget the girl of my dreams?" She giggled. "Thanks." He kissed her one last time before she was wheeled behind the double doors. "I love you Dakota Milton." He whispered. 

~~~

It took several hours before the surgeon finally emerged. Sam had stayed awake through the entire procedure. "The operation was a success. Your child will be with you in a moment." "And Dakota?" She smiled sadly. "I'm so sorry for your loss. She passed away at eleven-thirty two." His throat tightened up, unable to speak. The surgeon left him alone to grieve. 

A few minutes later, a nurse entered with a bundle of blanket. "Congratulations on your new daughter." Sam's eyes widened as he was handed his child. She had dark blonde hair and bright blue eyes. He gasped. "Just like her mother..." Sam cried as he held her. "She's beautiful." The nurse nodded. "You're a father now." And so he was. A father, with a mother watching over. 

~~~

"Daddy! Come on! We gotta get there real quick!" Lizzie cried, racing ahead of her father. "Slow down! You'll fall down and get a boo-boo." Sam shook his head, watching her run in her little pink tutu. The four-year old insisted on wearing all pink today, including her pink backpack. "Where is it?" The toddler looked around, trying to sound out the engraved names. "Duh...Da...koda. Dakota! This is it! Here's Mommy!" She exclaimed, unzipping her backpack and pulling out some drawings. 

"Hi Mommy! I drew you some stuff! Here's the three of us! And our kitty-cat! And Daddy playing hopscotch with me!" Lizzie laid them nicely down on the grave, pinning them down with a rock. "I hope you like them! I used my special crayons at daycare!" She giggled. "Now, why don't you go look at the garden over there? Daddy would like a moment alone." The girl ran off, too occupied with a butterfly she was chasing. "So uh, hey Dakota. Lizzie got big huh?" He say down on the bench in front of her tombstone. "She looks just like you. Especially her eyes. I hope I'm doing a good job. I've been teaching her a little kid video game. It helps her learn numbers, shapes, colors..." Sam wiped his eyes with his sleeve. "I still love you. And I haven't forgotten you. I never will as long as I live." He sighed. "C'mon Liz, let's go." She went back over to her father, looking at the stone. All of a sudden, she shivered. "Honey, are you cold? I told you to bring your jacke--" The child shook her head. "No Daddy, this is different." 

She fell silent. 

"She's here. I can feel it." Sam smiled, closing his eyes as a cool breeze washed over him. "I feel it too." The two of them stood a moment, just drinking in the sensation. 

"I miss her Daddy." 

"I do too pumpkin. I really do."


End file.
